Nne
Nne is a male hyena and was a member of Janja's clan as well as a former member of the Army of Scar. He is currently a member of Jasiri's Clan. Appearance Nne is a stout hyena with spotted gray fur. He has thick, vaguely triangular dark gray spots on his long neck, which slopes higher above his head than other hyenas', then back down to his haunches. His stout build though makes him smaller than the rest of his clan mates. Unlike other hyenas, he also has spots on his throat, above his dull tan underbelly. His black ears are large and round, though they taper slightly at the tips. Nne has black paws, mane, and tail, as well as a few black hairs sprouting from his head and a round, glossy black nose. A mask of dark fur rises from his muzzle and circles his eyes. Personality Nne is a very cunning, dishonest, and manipulative hyena, providing more ingenious schemes than even his leader can come up with. He will not hesitate to betray those which he feels are preventing him from reaching his goal or are slowing him down in the process, even if that individual happens to be his own leader. Despite losing frequently to Kion when he uses his Roar of the Elders, he constantly underestimates its true power. He seemingly drops these traits after being allowed into Janja's clan, as he is shown to be respectful of Janja again and fearful of Kion in "Rise of Scar. In Battle for the Pride Lands when Janja's clan switch sides, he and the rest of the hyena are shown to be happier with the Pride Landers. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Nne and his fellow clan mates watch their leader, Janja, as he gnaws at a bone in the Outlands. They are disappointed to learn that he has left nothing for them. Soon, a butterfly appears, and when his leader fails to catch it, Nne begins to laugh once the butterfly lands on his leader's head. When Janja notices a honey badger nearby, he flicks the bone away, and Nne, along with Tano, rushes to grab it. Later, Nne starts to laugh as Cheezi and Chungu explain why they were unable to get their leader a meal. Nne stops laughing when Mzingo flies down, listening in on his conversation with Janja. When Janja explains what happened to the previous Lion Guard, Nne begins to laugh again, halting his mirth when the conversation becomes serious. When his leader becomes distracted and fails to catch a caterpillar, Nne laughs yet again at his leader's shortcomings. When Janja finally reveals the plan, he joins in with the rest of his clan, singing Tonight We Strike. Nne follows his clan to the Pride Lands, where they cautiously approach the grazing gazelles. When the time is right, they strike together, causing the gazelles to stampede. However, Nne is stopped by Fuli, whose speed proves to be more than they can handle. They retreat nearby, where they gather their composure. Soon, Kion arrives before them, and, after being told that they are unwelcome in the Pride Lands, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast them away, back into the Outlands. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Nne and his clan find Jasiri in their part of the Outlands. Whilst Jasiri would prefer to leave peacefully, Janja's Clan has other plans and attack her. When Cheezi throws himself at her, Jasiri headbutts him straight into Nne and a couple of other hyenas. Soon, Kion arrives to defend Jasiri. Nne remains a distance, though Kion leaps onto his back and temporarily dazes Nne. When Kion praises Jasiri a short while later, Nne sneaks up behind Kion, but is pushed away by Jasiri before he can attack. When Nne and the rest of his clan corner Kion, the lion cub unleashes the Roar of the Elders, sending the clan flying backwards. When they get up, Nne and his clan retreat back into the depths of the Outlands. Can't Wait to be Queen After Simba and Nala leave their daughter Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands, Mzingo sets her up to visit Janja near Broken Rock, having told her of a peace proposal from Janja himself. She appears alone, after an argument with her brother over the whole proposition. Nne soon reveals himself to her along with his clanmates, and they start to circle the Queen. Nne takes a leap towards her, but she dodges his attack. Although Janja is able to pin her down, Kion soon arrives to save her. The odds are still in the hyenas' favor, until the rest of the Lion Guard arrive. With the odds now even, Nne and the rest of his clan then decide to retreat back in the Outlands under their leader's own retreat. The Kupatana Celebration When Dogo the jackal pup enters their den uninvited, Nne and the rest of his clan furiously chase the pup through the Outlands. They eventually corner him after skidding to a halt and landing in a disheveled pile on top of each other. Their leader moves forward to attack, but Kion and the Lion Guard appear on the scene. When their leader realizes what is most likely Dogo's plan, Tano retreats back into the Outlands with the rest of the clan, laughing menacingly. Fuli's New Family In the Outlands, Nne is resting peacefully with the rest of his clan, when an excited Cheezi pops up with news of a meal that is being 'delivered'. It turns out to be Bunga, and Nne follows his clan to the lone honey badger. They surround him, but Fuli arrives just in time to save her friend from being hyena food, leaping onto a rock which breaks and starts to flow down the lava. Nne and the rest of his clan follow them, racing down the side of the fast-flowing lava. When they reach the end, the rest of the Lion Guard pops out nearby, causing Nne to run. Janja's New Crew Nne, Tano, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are waiting on top of a hillside, where Janja explains that he plans to get the nearby wildebeests, using the mud to slow down the Guard. His plan backfires and he slips on the mud. Soon after, Nne joins his leader, along with the rest of the hyenas. Cheezi and Chungu accidentally blurt out Janja's plan to the Lion Guard, which causes Kion to use the Roar of the Elders to send all of the hyenas far away. Furious at their incompetence, Janja fires Cheezi and Chungu, banishing them from the Outlands. He immediately promotes Nne and Tano, who are appreciative of their new positions. Janja proceeds to give them their first order - to get his former crew members to leave. They growl and shout intimidatingly towards the pair, who eventually get the hint and leave. They return to the Outlands, where Janja informs Nne and Tano that he is in charge and comes up with the plans, but they surprise him by telling him that they already have a plan. Nne and Tano explain that they plan to use some sable antelopes as bait for the Lion Guard by scaring them off in one direction. Whilst the Guard deals with the antelopes, they will move in the opposite direction and attack the oryxes. They explain this using some objects on the floor, which initially confuses their leader. Despite this, he agrees that they have a good plan, and agrees to it, seemingly missing the snide expressions from Nne and Tano who already believe Janja to be beneath them. Soon, the hyenas set their plan in motion, by causing the sable antelopes to stampede in one particular direction. The Lion Guard notices the upset animals and rushes to the scene, just as Nne and Tano expected them to. Janja steps out, aggravated that the Lion Guard are interfering, but Nne and Tano refute his statement, informing him that the plan is working perfectly. Seeing that Janja was clueless to the real plan, they reinterpret it to him. They soon tackle the oryxes, chasing them away. Janja falls behind briefly and, when he returns to Nne and Tano, Nne forces Janja off a cliff, jeering his former leader. Nne and Tano race away, where they finally corner the oryxes. However, unbeknownst to them, their former ally has betrayed them in the same way, releasing the information of their plan to the Lion Guard. They race in front of the oryxes to defend them. Nne and Tano remain sedate, asking with slight annoyance if Kion plans on using the Roar. Kion says that he is, and remains true to his word, knocking both Nne and Tano back into the Outlands. Never Roar Again Nne, Tano, Cheezi, Chungu and their leader Janja are driven out of the Pride Lands by the Lion Guard after trying to take a gazelle. Once the Lion Guard turn their backs on them, Janja is quick to lead his clan back in to search once more for the gazelle, where they encounter and surround Nala. Nne snaps at her, forcing her to jump back to avoid him. Before any of them can make a move on her again, Kion arrives in time to use the Roar of the Elders in extreme anger, blasting the clan back to the Outlands. Ono's Idol Nne is seen briefly in a flashback during Hadithi the Hero. He, Tano and another hyena are seen targeting some ravens, although Hadithi swoops in and blocks them from attacking. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Janja leads his clan to attack a herd of elephants during the Dry Season. Nne asks Janja if he's sure about this and he replies back yes, since elephants are nice and tender this time of year, especially young ones. They keep running until Kion jumps right in front of him freezing them in their tracks. Janja introduces Nne to Kion so he can make his getaway, but Nne soon follows his leader. When Beshte tackles the hyenas, they make a brief retreat, but return later to attack the baboons that have joined the elephants. They are led into a dead end, where Kion performs his Roar of the Elders, sending them back to the Outlands. Back in the Outlands, Nne complains that he'd eat just about anything. They spot Ushari and plan to eat the snake, but he is able to pique their interest with a possible idea - to speak with Scar, as Kion can speak with Mufasa. Later back in the den, Ushari discusses the latest information with Janja's Clan, and continues to explain how they need a Bakora Staff and for Kion to use his Roar of the Elders. They eventually decide that Kion roars best when his loved ones are in danger, and, with their goal in sight, they decide to bring back a legend. Ushari waits in the volcano, while the hyenas get a staff and a loved one to lure Kion in. As they leave, Nne and the rest of his clan trample Ushari. The hyenas enter the Pride Lands and ambush Rafiki's apprentice, Makini, and Kiara. Nne steals Makini's bakora staff while Chungu grabs Kiara, and the hyenas leave for the Outlands. Nne makes his way to the top of the Outlands Volcano, dropping the staff off to Ushari and speaking with him of their efforts. He then leaves to join the rest of his clan, until Kion arrives. When he does, his leader orders them to entertain their guest, and the hyenas start singing to her. When the Lion Guard arrive, Nne tries to take down Fuli, but is overwhelmed by her power. The Lion Guard are able to rescue Kiara, leaving Nne dazed. Rescue in the Outlands When Scar orders Janja to take down Jasiri, he also orders him to bring the rest of his clan with him. After locating her, Nne leaps onto her but is effortlessly thrown aside. But after his leader forces her, Tunu and Wema into an open vent, Nne and the rest of his clan gather around, waiting for the lava to rise. But before they can witness this, the Lion Guard arrive, and the clan enter combat. Nne is quickly knocked down by Bunga, who pounces on Nne and another clan member above. As soon as he brings himself to his feet, Nne faces off against Kion, who avoids his attack and swipes him across his face. Nne is soon defeated, and he leaves his leader to deal with the Lion Guard, retreating back into the Outlands. Divide and Conquer Nne and several other clan members are chasing Twiga and Juhudi in the Pride Lands when the Lion Guard arrive to stop them. But they notice Fuli, Bunga and Ono splitting up after the latter spots Reirei's Pack elsewhere. Nne and Tano are sent to deal with the remaining pair, but they are quickly pushed aside. They get back up and, when Cheezi and Chungu join the fight, they are able to stall them. But to their surprise, their leader calls them back before they are able to cause too much trouble. They meet up with Reirei's pack in the Outlands and return to the volcano. After getting their orders from Scar - to get rid of Rafiki, Nne joins Janja in trying to prove that hyenas are the smartest. They soon reach Rafiki near Mapango Cliffs, but are quickly taken out by the mandrill. When the Lion Guard arrive, they are again defeated, with Fuli knocking Nne away. The hyenas cower for a bit, until Reirei's pack arrive to even out the odds. With the numbers a bit better, Nne joins everyone for another battle against the Lion Guard, Tamaa and Rafiki. But despite giving it their all, they are once again defeated, and retreat to the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting Scar lures the Lion Guard into the Outlands Volcano by ordering Sumu to sting Simba with his poisonous venom. When the Lion Guard make their way to the volcano seeking the cure, Janja's clan comes attacks the group, with Nne attempting to take out Makini, only to be bashed aside by Beshte. Despite their defeat, the clan face the Lion Guard again in the volcano itself, when Scar summons his entire army. When backed into a corner, Kion uses the Roar to force his enemies away, and on his third Roar, Nne with Janja and his clan are defeated. The Kilio Valley Fire Janja's clan set fire to Kilio Valley, with other members of the Army of Scar. When the elephants try to flee, Nne is seen sneaking up on the herd, but he disappears after this. Undercover Kinyonga With Scar's latest plan on his mind, Nne moves to Hakuna Matata Falls with the rest of his clan, with the intention of causing a blockage by pushing rocks into the current at the top of the waterfall. Straight after Janja's orders, Nne and Tano get to work. However, they are interrupted by Fuli and Bunga, who have camouflaged themselves using mud and leaves respectively. Startled, Nne and Tano make a hasty retreat, leaving their other clan members behind. The Hyena Resistance While facing Jasiri's Hyena Resistance in the Outlands, Nne is seen facing against them with Janja's Clan, Reirei's Pack, and Kiburi's Float, but he disappears after this. Pride Landers Unite! Nne helps the army try to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. However Kion uses the roar and blasts the Outlanders away and they lose. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to crash the party at Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands Nne helps Janja's clan with Scar's new plan. They go into the Lion Guard's lair to distract the guard where they have a little battle with the Lion Guard. However it gets set on fire and Beshhte tries to find a way out. The hyenas follow the guard and see Scar on top of Pride Rock. Scar soon leaves when Janja and Jasiri come in. Janja says he knows how to defeat Scar by using Kion's roar. The next morning Kion leads the herds into the Outlands to fight agaisnt Scar's army. Once they come out of the volcano Kion says that Scar have been defeated. Soon the hyenas start to wonder who's in charge of the Outlands now. Janja says that Jasiri should be in charge. Friends to the End Nne is seen in the song in a flashback being beaten by the Lion Guard. Songs *Tonight We Strike *Bring Back a Legend *We're the Smartest Trivia *Nne resembles Banzai from The Lion King. *Nne's voice actor Beau Black is also the music composer of The Lion Guard. *Nne returned in Season 3. *Early concept art reveals that in the original script of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Nne was originally supposed to be one of Janja's seconds in command instead of Cheezi, and likely would've been the third member of Janja's trio throughout the series. For unknown reasons, he was replaced with Cheezi. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Outlanders Category:Mammals Category:Reformed Characters